the dragonslayer diaries to be or not to be
by i-am-an-otaku-desu
Summary: I've paired up Zeref with an OC.Yvonne  my character  vowed to heal Zeref from his pain and suffering,and also promised Igneel that she would train Natsu properly.But during the time span, little did she expect that she'd completely fall for him.


**THE DRAGONSLAYER DIARIES**

**A fairy tail fan fiction**

(Except some, all characters belong to Hiro Mashima)

Once upon a time, yes i know this is a very cliché beginning, but what can i say ? It is after all the easiest way you can start a story. So kudos to "(once upon a time)s" for being of such help... :)

So 90% of the world consisted of humans, and the rest 10% were wizards(and witches of course)...

Now you may say that it is irrational, lame and of course illogical...wizards(and witches) don't exist. But, if you happen to know me (at least a little),I think you'd also know that my reply would be something along the lines of "its MY story, not yours, so shut up and read ,or don't bother"...

so if you are a hardcore fiction freak like me, then hopefully you will like this story.

as i was saying, that minority 10%of wizards (oh I'm fed up of writing "and witches" so get the point already!) were further divided into the good and the bad (i'm kinda' stating the obvious here),and as the usual goes...the bad were after word domination ,yada yada and the good are there to stop them..

and there is a council to keep tabs on both parties...although im not really sure that they're completely successful...XD

so among the good guilds, this story basically revolves around Fairy Tail, one of the most hot-headed and destructive guilds ever.(nope, not a dark guild).What is even more amusing is that it even has a guildmaster with enough cheek to say, "the council has a lot of complaints about you. but who cares! Screw the council!"

Personally, i like that guy!..

So READ!

So long, suckers!

_**CH 1: the shrimp and the gigantor**_

ever heard of one of those psundere* female tomboyish characters who, like show no mercy to people who irritate her?well, our heroine here is precisely one of those characters .Firstly, she was an illegitimate child...and her father very ungraciously dumped her in a forest and well,vanished into thin air...

"A human child! Of all the others in the world,I had to come across a human child!Just my rotten luck!"

The groggy 'human child' in question , perked her ears up and looked at the pissed off dragon...

"what! Then it's MY fault that my lousy father dumped me here?'' Yvonne (that's her name!)Gave Igneel(the fire dragon)an icy glare...

Igneel replied,"yes...It must be,but as long as the council does'nt say anything.I'm stuck with you.."

(yes there's a dragon council as well)

"well,atleast you're not stuck with an idiot who has a stomach instead of a brain"... retorted back our little miss hot-head.

A glaring match followed...at the end of which Yvonne was declared the 'Chibi*-champion'

CREDIT FOR THIS NAME GOES TO MY BROTHER…( arigato ne, aniki!)

[*chibi: cute]

Igneel huffed exasperatedly and looked at the girl with those enormous red eyes… kind of reminded him of his own childhood…

"I'm gonna have a hard time teaching you, shrimp" muttered Igneel and sat down with a huge thump.

"You got that right, gigantor" declared Yvonne with an air of self-smugness…..

and had a sudden mood-swing and decide to give Igneel a toothy grin and said , "But, you're way cooler than any dad! I'm happy that I'm here with you".

"_What the heck is wrong with this girl?"_ Thought Igneel but replied in a gruff undertone, "hn. Whatever"….

[F.Y.I : Yvonne is 3 years old and Igneel is well over 6000 (he is a DRAGON. what else can you expect?) and well they've been living in the forest for well over a year now]…

"Igneeeel! Look what I've found!" warbled Yvonne in her sing-song voice that generally signified that something was drastically wrong….

"What is it now? Someth-OH FREAKING GOD NO! not ANOTHER human!YAAARGH!" he let our a scream of frustration that sent all the birds scrambling helter-skelter...

"and you have to keep him" continued Yvonne in that rather irritating warble of hers


End file.
